elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
CubsRule2040
CubsRule2040 '''(lowercase '''cubsrule2040), or his real name Matt Hanson , is an elevator photographer from Albuquerque, New Mexico, United States. History Matt has had an off-and-on fascination with elevator since he was little; back then he was only fascinated by the different aesthetics and sounds elevators have. It wasn't until August 2008 when he was a freshman at the University of New Mexico that he met someone who really liked elevators, eventual user PinkJazzX. He was shown a YouTube video of a talking Otis scenic elevator, and from that point onward he gained more knowledge about elevators. He launched his YouTube channel cubsrule2040 on September 22, 2008, replacing his old whitsoxrule account that he had been using since February 2007. Initially, his first three videos were of gameplay of the Major League Baseball 2K7 Xbox game; however, he took them down in 2012. Matt posted his first elevator video to YouTube on February 10, 2009, when he filmed a Dover elevator at the Student Services Center on the UNM main campus. During the first two months, he was pretty much off and on when it came to elevator filming. But not too long after posting his first few elevator videos to YouTube, he started watching many elevator videos from other users, most of which were from dieselducy, gluse, musicfreakcc, CaptainElevator42189, and escalatorgeek881, and this was what really inspired him to go out and film elevators. In April 2009, he went on a filming spree around the UNM main campus and north campus. Whenever classes weren't in session, he filmed elevators around his hometown Los Alamos and did some filming in Santa Fe. In late 2009, he began filming elevators regularly in other parts of Albuquerque such as downtown and uptown as well as south of UNM. In 2010, CubsRule2040 filmed elevators with user PinkJazzX, all of which were newly installed Kone EcoSpace MRL elevators on the UNM main campus; this was his first time filming with another member of the elevator community. In March 2012, he filmed elevators around Albuquerque with user balarick. A few months after he uploaded his first 2,000 videos (in mid-2012), CubsRule2040 started deleting some of his older videos that were not popular. Also, due to some issues with AdSense, he created a few short-lived channels that no longer exist, such as DoverElevator90. The mass video deletion was an effort to remove videos that might potentially have copyrighted content in them, mainly logo remakes, so he would be able to be partners with Maker Studios. Later in 2012, his AdSense account was reinstated, and he became a Maker Studios partner. In 2013, Matt became partners with SocialBlade a few months after dieselducy did the same. On March 13, 2013, his video views went from just over 4 million down to 625,000 due to his mass video deletion a few months prior. Later, on June 13, 2013, Matt was the first person to meetup with fellow New Mexico elevator filmer artiepenguin1; they both filmed elevators in downtown Albuquerque. And in November 2013, he and balarick filmed elevators in Albuquerque for a second time. Video recording devices *Sony Cyber-Shot DSC-W50 (February - June 2009) *Sony Cyber-Shot DSC-W80 (August 2009 - September 2010) *iPod Nano (April - June 2010) *iPod Touch 4th Generation (September 2010 - September 2012) *Sony Cyber-Shot DSC-WX50 (October 2012 - November 2013) *Sony Cyber-Shot DSC-TX20 (November 2013 - present) Major Filmed Trips These trips are listed in the chronological order since September 2008. *Boston, MA/Burlington, VT - May 17-25, 2011 *Alamogordo/Carlsbad/Roswell, NM - March 12-14, 2013 Trivia *He is one of two elevator enthusiasts currently in the state of New Mexico; the other one is artiepenguin1, who is from Las Cruces. PinkJazzX was an elevator filmer from New Mexico, but he moved to Gilbert, Arizona in 2011. *As of 2014, he often averages 50-70 views within the first 24 hours for each video he uploads. *His filming style differs from that of most filmers in some ways. For instance, he often does the Fixture Cam technique. *Despite being based in Albuquerque, he has filmed elevators several times in El Paso, Texas. *He also filmed elevators in other towns and cities in New Mexico, including Los Alamos, Santa Fe, Española, Taos, Roswell, Alamogordo, as well as Carlsbad Caverns National Park. *He also filmed elevators in Boston, Massachusetts and Burlington, Vermont. *His main favorite elevators are the Dover traction elevators at the Uptown Tower in Albuquerque and the Otis Autotronic Elevators at 500 North Main Street in Roswell. *He was the first elevator enthusiast to record a ThyssenKrupp ISIS elevator and post it to YouTube when he found one at the Domenici Center for Health Sciences Education on the UNM north campus on April 30, 2009. *He has filmed with three other elevator enthusiasts - PinkJazzX, balarick, and artiepenguin1. *Like georgef551, CubsRule2040 uses royalty-free music, usually Kevin MacLeod's compositions, to dub over background copyrighted music in some of his videos to avoid getting a copyright claim. *In addition to elevators, he films road trips, fire alarms, building construction projects, food review videos, building tours, hotel tours, and animated videos. *He has two different channels for GoAnimate grounded videos (CubsRuleProductions) and music videos (MJHComposer939) *He has a video series entitled "The Scooter Show" (originally "The CubsRule Show"). In every episode, he features a close friend(s) for guest appearances. Beginning with the second episode, he features a paper puppet named "Scooter" as the star of the series, which was inspired from crapper1's "Poofy The Adventures of Cheeks" video series. His inspiration to feature his close friends in each episode was "The DieselDucy Show Episode 4: DieselDucy Goes to Outer Space" when Andrew featured user jimster586 in that episode. *His channel is also known as "Uplifting Adventures by CubsRule2040"; prior to February 17, 2014 it was branded as "ElevAdventures by CubsRule2040" *He has a Samsung Galaxy Tab 3 7.0 and an iPod Touch 2nd Generation. *He also has an account on LiveLeak under the same username, and is currently the only elevator filmer on LiveLeak. Gallery hqdefault.jpg|CubsRule2040's previous logo (2013-2014). uplifting adventures.jpg|CubsRule2040's current logo (2014-present) 1461108 1399714583619308 1382442234 n.jpg|Matt in El Paso External link *CubsRule2040 *CubsRuleProductions *MJHComposer939 *LiveLeak channel *Official Website Category:Elevator filmers from the United States Category:Elevator filmers with a website